blackhazefandomcom-20200223-history
Chevel Phon Hadelio
Chevel Phon Hadelio (체블 폰 하델리오, Chebeul Pon Hadellio) is a Hereis at Helios and the son of Marquis Hadelio. He has a history with Lidusis. Background Chevel Phon Hadelio is the son of Marquis Hadelio who works in the Imperial City as a magician. His family is renown for producing top tier magicians. He had a sister whom he dearly loved but was killed by a demon on Artian grounds when they were still children. This led Chevel to blame Lidusis Dien Artian, who was with her at the time yet was unharmed. Childhood Chevel first met Lidusis when accompanying his sister, Ibriel, to the Artian's manor. She was determined to become Lidusis' friend.Black Haze: Chapter 46 Initially, Chevel did not think well of him, but after Lidusis ran away from him, Ibriel insisted Chevel go find him and bring him back. While searching for Lidusis, Chevel runs into Lidusis' brother who warns him about allowing Ibriel to get close to Lidusis saying that Lidusis was not really his brother but a 'monster' shocking Chevel. Chevel then noticed none of the servants were paying any attention to Lidusis, and correctly deduced that the reason for Lidusis' withdrawn personality and habit of fleeing from people was due to the neglect and verbal abuse he suffered. After this Chevel and Ibriel often went to visit Lidusis but the visits stopped when Ibriel died. Chevel was devastated by her death and remembered Lidusis' brother's words making him blame Lidusis and wish that he had never allowed them to be close. Chevel grew up to be an arrogant teenager who one of the Hereis at Helios. He abuses the authority and influence this position gives him to intimidate his underclassmen, and is considered by the adults there to be a problem child. At Helios After Lidusis began attending Helios, Chevel began to call him "Monster" and supposedly organized an incident that took place in the library during which Lidusis reportedly 'turned into a monster.' After the incident, the entire school joined in Chevel's relentless tormenting of Lidusis, leading to Lidusis' mother, Duchess Dayner, to hiring a magician from Opion to help her son. When the black mana specter appeared as the Iduns were waiting to be teleported to their training grounds, the Magician's Tower, Chevel was one of the few people who wanted to help though he ended up merely yelling at the other Hereis to lend their aid before being one of the first people to be teleported to Ishuella. After Professor Heil revealed himself, Chevel attempted to go against him but Heil used Chevel's mana stone to turn him into a mindless puppet. Professor Heil threw him off the platform to die but Lidusis grabbed his arm.Black Haze: Chapter 49 Heil then returned Chevel's consciousness and told Lidusis to choose between letting Chevel die or letting the rest of the students die. Chevel unsuccessfully tried to convince Lidusis to let go of him with harsh remarks but Lidusis refused, saying that he did not want to. Chevel then called him an idiot and told him that the current situation and 'back then' weren't Lidusis' fault before letting go of himself, sparing Lidusis from having to chose. Chevel was caught by Blow but lost consciousness due to the shock. He awoke just as Blow ended his awakening and returned to Rood form. After the Ishuella incident, Chevel still does not want to believe that such a boy is the Black Magician, he seems to be scared of Rood and runs away from him. This is most likely due to his past encounters with Rood which soon turned into not so pleasant memories as seen in chapter 60. Relationships Ibriel Phon Hadelio - Chevel's younger sister that he considered more important than anything else and he regrets not being able to protect her. Though still haughty, he was noticeably more mellow when Ibriel was alive. Lidusis Dien Artian - Chevel's childhood friend who was present when Ibriel was killed. Though Chevel blamed Lidusis for her death, the truth is that Chevel felt the need to hate someone to alleviate his grief and even he knew it was not truly Lidusis' fault. In Ishuella, just before he lets go of Lidusis' hand he tells him that Ibriel's death wasn't his fault. Lidusis' brother - They had a distantly polite relationship in their childhood as two children of aristocracy which soon shattered after Chevel heard the other call his own younger sibling a 'monster.' However, after Lidusis' brother's warning seemed to come true, Chevel remembered it and began to call Lidusis a 'monster' as well. Rood Chrishi - Rood was commissioned by Duchess Dayner to help her son Lidusis who was being bullied at school. Rood and Chevel do not get along because Rood sees Chevel as the antagonist of his mission as well as a bully. Chevel is angry that Rood does not give him the awe and fearful respect he is used to from the other Iduns not knowing that reason for this is that Rood is secretly the famous and powerful Black Magician, Blow, and therefore is not even remotely intimidated by Chevel's rookie magic or reputation. Anna - A fellow Hereis who is Chevel's right hand man. Manon - A Klad who works as Chevel's head henchmen among the Klads. Professor Kan - One of the professor at Helios who considers Chevel a problem child and likely to be a source of trouble. Linus En Grium - A Hereis who appears to be outside of Chevel's sphere of influence yet is not hostile towards him. Lapis Yuan Nualdy- An Idun who became a student at Helios during the same year as Chevel yet is unable to advance due to him being weak at magic. They have a hostile relationship where Lapis despises Chevel for abusing his authority and in return, Chevel looks down on Lapis for still being an Idun. Abilities * Chevel is good at using illusion magic. * Considering his reputation of being feared at Helios and his position as a Hereis, it is likely that Chevel is skilled for his age in magic. * Chevel is charismatic and has a large number of followers among the Klads. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Helios Category:Students Category:Hereis Category:Aristocrats References